


Beyond the Yellow Brick Road

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Lewyn has resolved to embrace his responsibilities and embrace his destiny. Then why would he still care for someone on the other side of his country’s civil war? Why does he need to see her?





	Beyond the Yellow Brick Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deetvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/gifts).



Why was he here? He told himself he was going to make his mother proud. So, why now, of all times, was he gonna see her?

Lewyn’s thoughts ran wild as he made his way, drunken step by drunken step, into the makeshift prison Sigurd’s army had made close to Silesse castle. There were bandits, Grannvale spies, and even some horrendous Silessian war criminals who used their status to benefit in the current civil war. But Lewyn wasn’t interested in them. He was interested in her - the woman he had met in his youth. Deet’var.

Sigurd had made sure all prisoners locked away had a bed, food at regular intervals, and basic needs taken care of. But the moment that Lewyn saw her, his heart dropped. His friend, one of few who he cherished in his early years, she was shivering in her blankets. A dark red spot was present on her; Lewyn wasted no time.

The door swung open as he rushed to her beside brandishing his Recover staff. A quick prayer to the gods was all it took for the orb at the tip of the staff to shine.

The bed stopped shaking.

The Falcon Knight sat on the bed, touching her chest where her wound was. All she saw the scar on her body until she noticed her visitor.

“Prince Lewyn?” she asked, “What? Why am I here? Where is my troop? My girls? Ugh….”

“Please; please calm down.” Lewyn said as calmly as he could, “you need to rest. You have been through a lot.”

“I don’t care what I have been through, I need to know how they are. They are..” Deet’var said as she tried to painfully get out of bed, “my responsibility.”

Lewyn gently touched her shoulder, “they did not survive the battle.”

She read his face, her eyes darting looking for any sign of a lie, a sign that he was wrong. In a few seconds, Deet’var looked down and wept.

He saw her tears running down her cheeks and stain the sheets close to where the blood was.

Pamela and her killed Annand. I should feel nothing. How could he be the cool breeze to guide her to peace? Did she deserve peace?

His thoughts swirled around until he noticed Deet’var’s crying had gotten worse. Other prisoners shouted in disgust.

Lewyn hugged her. “It’s alright. You are safe. I am here.” He rubbed her back as she wept on his shoulder.

\----

After a couple of minutes of crying, she had fallen asleep on him. Lewyn did not leave her side. Staying awake, he tended to her wounds and tucked her into bed. When the sun’s first rays struck his eyes, Lewyn wondered if at any time he had even stayed the morning after any of his “personal” encounters. He realized that not even with that traveling dancer or lance cavalier of legend had he stayed the night with either. Leave them satisfied, and get going. That’s what he was all about. As his head started to droop and his vision becoming blurry, he headed to a nearby corner and kept visual on her. Covered with his cape, he soon slept. 

For her, I will stay. 

That was the only thing he remembered as he woke up when he felt a tug at his shoulder. He looked side to side in a wild frenzy as a voice rang in his ears.

“Prince Lewyn? Wake up. What the fuck are you doing here?” Deet’var asked again and again as the green-haired prince came out of his daze.

“Huh? What?” Lewyn said in a fog as his vision focused on Deet’var. “Finally woke up, huh? Guess my staff works wonders.” Lewyn chuckled as he winked to her, morning breath and all.

A cold slap stung his cheek sharper than any weapon had hurt him throughout this campaign so far.

“You would jest at this time? At this place?” She waved her arm around her. “My squadron is gone. You and your friends have angered a much bigger, stronger empire. Why am I alive?”

Lewyn dared not look at her. He tried to answer, but no word came. She saw enough and got up.

“If I had known our country would end this way, I would have not even joined the knights. I would have taken my friends away from here. Agustria, Thracia, even Verdane would have been better homes than this damned country!” she screamed as Lewyn slowly got up. “You can find any woman like me. Any of my troop would have been more than enough. Why ME?”

She flung herself to his chest, punching his shoulder over and over again.

Lewyn looked at her eyes and she stopped.

“I asked Sigurd and his army to spare you. Even with her Yewfelle, that golden haired warrior spared your life.” He held her hands as she started to tremble. “As soon as I knew we would be facing you, I could not bear losing you. No matter where this cursed Brand or legacy or fate would take me, I could not see a Silesse without you.”

She started to laugh after Lewyn had finished. “So what will Silesse have? A knight that has fallen from grace? A prince that follows a knight from another country in his worldwide tour? I will not lick each other’s wounds.” Deet’var separated herself from his touch.

It was Lewyn’s turn to laugh. This time it would prove contagious. The silence from the other prisoner’s was deafening if it wasn’t for their voices.

Deet’var sat on the bed, holding her stomach from all the laughter. She looked at the prince and asked, “What would Forseti of the Wind think of us now?”

His only response was laughter and eventually gasped for air as he sat beside her, his head back letting his laughter resonate throughout the room.

Calming themselves down after minutes of joy, they stared at the wall opposite to them. Neither sure of how to continue, they leaned towards each other. They held each other up.

“I am going with Sigurd to clear his name. I know this country needs help. But I owe a great debt to him that I may never repay.” Lewyn finally looked at her, determination taking over him. “It may be too much to ask of you, but after all that has happened, I need you to help me become someone that is even a slight comparison to him.”

Deet’var analyzed his face yet again. Satisfied with his answer, she rose from the bed. Reaching a hand towards Lewyn, she said, “If that’s your answer, guess I will help your sorry ass make it through.”

Lewyn grabbed her hand and both made their way to Silesse castle, unaware of what awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend on tumblr and archives of our own. Even embraced his thing for naming fic titles from songs. Hope yall liked it!


End file.
